


The Coward and the Psychic

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Psychic Hinata AU [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Hinata doesn't think he'sthatscary...





	The Coward and the Psychic

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata's comment about Asahi looking like a teacher is based on me and my thoughts before Asahi actually got introduced in the anime (I kept seeing him in the opening credits and I was just like "why is this teacher guy in the credits?").

"Hinata-san, why are we in the third-year hallway?"

"Azumane is a third year. Like Sawamura and Sugawara," Hinata responded easily, keeping up his brisk pace. "His classroom is..." He clicked his tongue as he looked up at the room numbers. "Ah. Right here."

Without waiting for Kageyama to verbalize his comment about how 'amazing' his psychic abilities were, Hinata slid the class door open. "Is Azumane Asahi here?" he asked. "I need to speak to him."

Sure enough, the guy that he knew to be Azumane Asahi stood up from his desk. He was so tall and so manly that if Hinata didn't know better, he might actually think him to be a teacher.

"Um... I'm sorry, but... Do I know either of you?" Azumane asked.

"No, but I know you," Hinata said cryptically. "This guy doesn't, though. Kageyama, introduce yourself to your senpai."

"Ah, right!" Quickly, Kageyama lowered himself into a bow. "I'm Kageyama Tobio, a first year!"

"And I'm Hinata Shouyou. Also a first year." Hinata raised an unimpressed, bored eyebrow. "And I've established already that I know you."

Azumane's face was... Interesting.

His eyes were wide. His mouth was wide open, and his jaw wouldn't stop moving up and down. It was almost comical how scared he looked. And his thoughts...

_'Stalkers! I've got stalkers! How do people deal with this?! Call the cops?! But that would ruin their lives, if they got sent to jail! I couldn't handle-'_

"Ugh. We're not stalkers, idiot," Hinata deadpanned. Well, everyone else already knew... He looked around. Too many people around to just say it out loud. He reached up to pull Azumane down to his level, and whispered in his ear, "I'm psychic."

Then he pushed Azumane back. He looked no less scared, but his thoughts weren't focused on how he could get rid of stalkers in a polite way, anymore. Rather, they were focused on how to tell Hinata that he likely needed to go to a hospital... In a polite way.

"Never mind," Hinata said with a sigh. "Not important." He jabbed a finger into Azumane's chest. "Go back to the volleyball team."

"Eh?!" Azumane let out a yelp. "I-I can't! I was-! I mean, the last match-!"

"I know. All your spikes got blocked," Hinata said with an annoyed sigh. "I can imagine that that would be frustrating. I hate losing, too. And this guy..." Hinata jabbed his thumb in Kageyama's direction. "This guy all but forced me to be in the same high school as him so he would be sure to win matches. Said that if I didn't do that, he'd quit volleyball altogether."

He paused, here, hoping that Kageyama would suddenly remember that he had been banned from using his powers, and therefore was useless.

But he didn't. He just kept looking at Hinata, waiting for him to continue convincing Azumane.

Hinata sighed once more. He met Azumane's gaze once more. "Quitting something you genuinely love out of fear of losing is stupid, though. I think both of you would do well to consider that - but especially you, Azumane."

Azumane shifted nervously. "Why, um... Why are you...?"

"Because I'm on the volleyball team," Hinata replied. "And like I said, I hate losing too. Sugawara and Sawamura banned me from using my powers, so you and Nishinoya are now our best hopes at actually winning games." He shrugged. "It's nothing more and nothing less. After high school, you can do whatever you want with your life - quit, don't quit, whatever. But for now, if you don't re-join the team, I will take drastic measures."

Then, Hinata turned on his heel, reaching to grab Kageyama's sleeve. "Come on. Break's almost over."

"Oh, yeah!" Kageyama looked at Azumane. "Are you coming to practice later, then, Azumane-senpai?"

Azumane looked warily at Hinata. Hinata turned his head, his gaze full of sheer fury that would unleash if Azumane said no.

"Y-yeah! I-I think I will!"

Hinata smirked. "Good."

"Wow! Hinata-san, even when you don't use your powers, he listened to you!" Kageyama said excitedly.

"Shut up! People are going to hear!"

* * *

Azumane kept to his promise.

But he tried to pull one over on Hinata.

"I said I would come to practice," he said, wringing his hands. "I never said I would actually play or anything."

Sawamura and Sugawara sensed Hinata's fury even before Hinata did anything. "Hinata!" Sugawara cried. "Don't-!"

Hinata used his telekinesis, letting all of the balls in the carts fling themselves violently in Azumane's direction. They all missed, of course - if not, he might have killed the guy. But the wall had some brand new dents in it.

Azumane looked much the same way he had earlier, when he'd thought Hinata and Kageyama were his stalkers.

"Hinata. You can't attack people," Sugawara chided. "Especially not with your telekinesis. What if you'd gotten a headache or lost your memory?"

"I told you, it only happens rarely, and it's usually very minor things," Hinata snapped. "For example, this time, I really only forgot about numbers. What are they, again?"

When everyone looked at him in horror, Hinata sighed and said, "It was a joke." He turned towards Azumane, eyes narrowed. "Don't try to screw me over again. You're going to re-join, right?"

"Yes!" Azumane said in a high-pitched, terrified tone. "I-I'll re-join! And I w-won't screw you over again!"

"Good," Hinata said in a saccharine sweet tone. "That's everything, right?"

"Um. Not so fast."

Oh. Someone else had seen that ball attack.

Their adviser, Takeda Ittetsu, and their new coach, Ukai Keishin, both stood just in the door of the gym, looking at Hinata as though he were a monster.


End file.
